Tortured then Saved
by Partager Super
Summary: Morgana takes over Camelot and Gwen,Gwaine,Leon, Arthur, Merlin and Percival get out but Gwen gets separated from them after Morgana's group of knights chase them. Eventually all of them get captured and for Morgana to get revenge on Arthur she takes it out on Gwen. This is a story about Gwen being tourtured but at the end its going to be good.Please dont hate it,It gets good at en
1. Chapter 1

Love is a shadow of one's Doubt.

The bushes rustled as they ran through the woods. The women ran through the woods for her dear life escaping from the dread person that was after her.

Her name was Gwen. After the dreadful lost of Camelot by Morgana. They had lost knights, women, children, and men from Morgana. Merlin, Gwaine, Arthur, Leon, Percival, and her escaped with their bare life's but she got separated from the group because Morgana's pack came after them and they ran.

While she was separated Morgana's pack were after her as she ran through the woods trying to escape them. "She is over here" She heard one of them shout to the others as they began to chase her again. She was out of breath and sweaty.

Her nice dress ruined as she had to tear half of it off about to her knees as she ran. She could barely breath as she ran. It began to get dark out as the sun began to set as she still ran from being chased from them.

Arthur and the group ran, being not aware that Gwen was not with them. " I think we lost them" Merlin said stopping as he bent over hands on his knees out of breath. " C'mon. Merlin, stop being a baby" Arthur said out of breath but trying to not sound tired.

Gwaine and Percival looked around with both hands on their hips out of breath. They ran for so long and were so tired. " I think…. Merlin is right" Gwaine said trying to talk.

Arthur blinked a couple times looking around. "Where's Gwenivere?" Arthur asked worried. They all looked around for the sudden lost of Gwen. "She was just behind us" Percival said.

"She must of gotten lost from us" Merlin said. Arthur was really worried now. " We'll find her. She can't be far behind. Let's go" Gwaine said patting Arthur on the back.

Gwen still ran as she still heard them behind her shouting occasionally. She was out of breath and was about to stop running. She was tired and weak, she personally didn't care if she was caught by them now because she was tired.

She turned her head slightly to see if they were behind her but as she did she felt herself trip over something as she fell to the ground. She looked down, it was a stick that she tripped over.

She boosted herself up trying to not to give up but she felt a sudden sharp pain in her ankle. She had twisted her ankle from falling. She tried to ignore it as she tried to run but it hurt her so much she yelped in pain.

She heard them grow closer and she tried to limp ignoring the pain in her as her body tried to move to cover and hide herself. She limped over to a tree and hid behind it. She didn't notice it but she was crying. She had tears on her cheeks coming from her eyes.

She wiped them off as she felt a breeze come from air and she got cold. She forgot she was wearing a short dress at night when it was cold. She started to shiver. She then started to hear loud horses and men run by her. They all were shouting carrying swords and had horses with them.

She slowly started to fall behind the tree crying more and out of breath. Tomorrow was going to be a long and tiring day. She was going to find Arthur and the others. She had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur was becoming stressful. He still hand not found any sign of Gwen and he was becoming worried. All these thoughts worried him. What if she was taken? What is she was hurt? What if she was lost and alone? He hated the fact she was not with him.

"We should set camp for the knight" Percival said very tired and it was now dark outside. "Percival's right. Its dark and we'll all tired. We'll continue our search for Gwen tomorrow" Leon said.

Arthur nodded as they began to gather firewood. "We'll find her" Merlin said walking up to Arthur. " I hope so" Arthur said helping Leon and Percival with the firewood.

Gwen still shivered as she wrapped her arms around her body. She had managed to lift herself from the ground to try to gather some firewood and start a fire but every move she made it hurt her. She had managed to limp a little on her other foot gathering some sticks.

After a long while of in pain and getting sticks she had them all in a circle as she grabbed some two small sticks and rubbed them together. She would scratch one of them with the other making sparks, while trying to create a fire.

Eventually enough sparks were created and now she had her fire started. The fire slowly started to warm her skin. She sat next to the fire examining her ankle. She had noticed there was a bruise forming on her ankle from falling earlier.

It still had pained her to walk or move on it. She had to get something to cover her bruise.

She took a glance at her dress then her leg. She got an idea. She tore a piece of her dress and tied it around her leg covering the bruise on her ankle. It felt a little better but still hurt her.

She laid down as she stared at the stars closing her eyes while smiling. She dreamed about how she would reunite with Arthur soon. The fire soon burnt out shortly as the night continued.

I just miss her so much. I don't want to lose her. Arthur thought as he laid down and starred at the stars. Everyone else was asleep but he was having trouble because he was worried about Gwen.

He had lost so many people because of him and he wasn't about to lose another one he clearly cared for. He always wondered if he was like his mom. Some good things he wanted to have about his dad but he wondered if his mom was a nice person or was a mean person or if he had her loyalty or courage of things.

The only thing he knew he had was her eyes. Her icy blue eyes, his dad would usually say about her eyes that he had. Then recently he lost his dad. He lost his men. His kingdom. His parents. He wasn't about to lose the only thing in this world that mattered to him.

He was in love with Gwen. Through bad and good times, he still loved her. He didn't care that she was a blacksmith's daughter or that she was African American. He cared about her for her kindness ,her heart, her loyalty to her friends, her kingdom, her courage to fight for what she believes in. He fell in love with her because of her qualities. He couldn't wait to see the woman he loves again.

They both eventually fell asleep dreaming about each other and how they would reunite. They both loved each other. The bad times brought them closer together.

"What do you mean you cant find them?" Morgana screamed at her pack as they returned to the kingdom stating that they lost them.

" We lost them through the woods. But we did manage to separate the girl from them, we were chasing her but we couldn't find her "One of the men bravest said to Morgana.

Morgana gave them a snark look. "Let me get this you let 4 men go and run but you were chasing a girl and she still got a way from you guys. You knights are pathetic. You all are releved of your duty of knights and for your consequence of not finding them you will be a peasant. I will have a new pack look for them at sunset tomorrow. You may go" Morgana said turning around while pacing angrily.

The sun peeked through the leaves of the branches showing it was day time. Merlin woke up first from the light hitting his face. He sighed as he got up and woke the others setting out for a long journey ahead of them.

Morgana's team set out right as the sun came up. They were determined to find the girl or at least anyone that can satisfy Morgana. They both smiled as they saw what they have been looking for that would definitely satisfy Morgana.

Gwen was still sleeping. She had been out like a light all night. She dreamed about Arthur all night. She slowly opened her eyes immediately becoming blind from the sun light. She noticed her ankle swelled down a little. She would be able to put some weight on it but not a lot.

She got up tired as she limped and grabbed a long stick. This can help me walk, she thought to herself as she began to get up walking with it. She was determined to find them today but hopefully soon and that they were safe.

Arthurs Pov:

Merlin went to get water for us for today but he had been gone a long time but then Arthur pushed the thought away because it was Merlin. He probably got distracted as he often did.

He saw Percival and Gwaine talking to each other. He didn't feel like talking to anyone or bothering anyone. He turned around towards the tree's trying to find any source of Gwen whereabouts.

Merlin's Pov:

I really feel bad for Arthur. He had lost everyone and now he was about to lose yet another person he deeply cared about. I needed time to think so I went to go get some water. I wonder if they noticed that I had been gone for a long period of time but I am always gone long so I doubt so.

I bent down and filled some flasks full of water. I heard something behind me so I turned around but nothing was there. Must be an animal I thought as I turned back around to the water and continued to fill it.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe Morgana would do that to Arthur. She is his sister. What kind of sister tries to kill you, take over your kingdom, kill your dad, poison you, try to kill your knights, take over your kingdom, tries to kill your wife, tries to poison your wife to kill you, kidnaps you, tortures you, ect. A pretty messed up family and sister, I think.

I was interrupted by my thoughts as I felt some one come up from behind me and grab my neck. I chocked a little as I heard a voice. " Don't move, or you will die" The voice said in a nasty way.

"Show me to where your King is" One of them said. " Move!" Another one yelled taking the sword off my neck and grabbing my arms pushing me towards where Arthur was. Great what am I supposed to do now? There is to many, I can't use my magic on them. Merlin kept thinking about ways to escape but he suddenly arrived at where Arthur and the others were at.

I saw Arthur first, he was facing the other way. Percival and Gwaine noticed me right away as they pulled out the swords. "Don't move or he dies" One yelled at Percival and Gwaine. Arthur turned around immediately putting his hand on his sword but let it go because he saw Merlin and was told he would die if they moved so he didn't. ( Done with Merlin's pov.)

They tied Merlin's wrist then Gwaine, then Arthur, then Percival's wrist tightly so they wouldn't escape. They started to walk back to Morgana. The pack was excited to show Morgana what they had.

" Let me go" Gwaine said yanking his hands from one of the guys. " My pleasure" He said before pushing Gwaine on the floor. Gwaine moaned and got really angry. The other guys knocked Percival, Merlin, and Arthur to the floor right before Morgana. Merlin groaned as he was slammed on the floor more than the others. Especially that Merlin was really small so it hurt more for him.

Arthur spoke up first as they all looked up to see Morgana sitting on Camelot's throne. She smirked at them as she gave a smile. "What do you want us for?" Arthur said. He wasn't afraid of Morgana.

He knew that she was dangerous but he needed to be strong for Camelot and Gwen and his knights and friends. He asked her why were they there and he said it proud and strong.

"What do I want you? Hmm… Let me think! Because I want to make you miserable as you did to me. I was left alone for two years in a black hole. I nearly gone insane being in there while you cozying up to Farther and my servant!" She yelled making everyone flinch in the room.

"Farther's dead. It was your fault. The one you should be blaming is yourself!" He yelled back furious that she blamed him for his Farther's death. "I was also not cozying up to Gwen. You can also use her name Gwen now not servant" He said also.

"Aww. How sweet. You know my servant's name. By the way. How is Gwenivere?" Asked Morgana in a not concerned way. Arthur got angry. She doesn't deserve to even speak about Gwen. " She is better now that you left" He said.

"Oh I see. How about we ask her?" She asked trying not to smile because of her plan. They all confused at what Morgana said. "Ask her?" Arthur said. Right as he said it the doors opened and two guards came in.

They had someone with them. The guards came more closer and threw someone on the floor. The person looked familiar.

" Gweniever!" Arthur yelled smiling at her as she was thrown on the floor. "Arthur?" She asked confused.

Morgana got up from the thrown and walked towards Gwen. She circled around Gwen smiling. "You see Gwen. Arthur here ditched you. He doesn't want you. Why would he want a servant like you? A blacksmith's daughter? When he can have any girl he wants" Morgana said looking at Gwen and smiling.

Arthur's face fell. He doesn't want Gwen to think that about him and most importantly her. She looked at him. Morgana grabbed Gwen's head and pulled it back. Gwen gasping in the process. "Answer me" She yelled in Gwen's face.

"I don't care what you say. I know Arthur loves me. We got spit up because your pack of wolves were chasing us. You should get the facts straight before yelling at servants" She said to Morgana putting on a serious face.

Morgana's face grew upset. She pushed Gwen's head to the floor making her whole body slam on the floor. "You will not speak to me in that manner" She said kneeling down to Gwen.

Gwen starred at her with a blank expression. Gwen wasn't going to let Morgana win this time. Before Gwen knew it she was kicked in the stomach. She went straight in to pain moaning while rolling on her back.

She heard Arthur yell and heard her name being called. She ignored the calls of her name and looked up still in pain at Morgana. Morgana got up and walked to the throne sitting down.

"Arthur dear. You made me get tortured, left me to die and left me in a whole by myself for two years. For me to get revenge its not fun torturing you but someone you care deeply" She said the last word looking at Gwen.

Arthur looked at Gwen noticing Morgana looking at her. Arthur's face turned in to shock as he began to shake his head. " No. No. Not her!" He yelled at Morgana.

"Take her away" Morgana yelled at the two guards next to her. Gwen looked at Arthur one last time before being dragged away by the guards. "Gweniever" Arthur yelled as he saw her being dragged away.

Morgana began to laugh. "What are you going to do with us?" Asked Percival. "Watch your king being tortured by the only thing that can hurt him" She said smirking. "Guards take them away" She yelled.

They all were dragged out of the throne room and thrown in to the dungeons. Gwen was across the way from all four of them. "Gwen" Merlin said noticing Gwen across the way. She hasn't noticed them when they were thrown in. She was sitting near the bars looking at the floor.

Her face turned towards them and went to shock. " Merlin. Arthur" She said smiling. They all looked at her. "Gwenivere" Arthur said in surprise reaching his arms out of the bars trying to reach Gwen's. She smiled at them.

" How did you get captured?" She asked. "Merlin here went to get water and came back with them because they captured him then they said if we moved they would kill him" Arthur said. Merlin put on an awkward smile.

"How about you?" Percival asked. " Well I when I got spilt up from you guys, they all started to chase me. I was being chase for a while before I fell and sprained my ankle showing them her ankle. I set up camp for a night once they lost me and I started to walk in the morning and before I knew it someone grabbed me and threw me in the tree making me unconscious" She said putting on a brave face.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked worried. She nodded. "We should get some sleep" Gwaine said yawning. They all nodded. Arthur sat up against the wall next to the bars across from Gwen as Gwen did the same looking at him and smiling.

They mouthed I love you to each other before going to sleep.

Merlin dreamed about the kingdom falling. He dreamed about meeting Arthur's death someday and he was afraid of that happening. Arthur became his friend and he didn't want to lose that.

All night he tossed at turned scared. He woke up with a sudden shout sitting straight up in the prison cell sweating. He looked around noticing everyone still asleep. He looked across the way to see Gwen but she wasn't there.

He became worried thinking about what is Morgana doing to her. He woke up Percival, Gwaine, and Arthur to tell them that Gwen is not in the chambers. Arthur became extremely worried asking the guard where was she. They all became silent as they sat still on the floor waiting for Gwen.

About an hour and a half went by as Gwen came in being carried by two guards. Everyone looked at the guards carrying Gwen in. " What did you do to her?" Arthur yelled at the two guards as One of the guards threw her in the cell with a bang as she was unconscious.

"Don't worry about your girlfriend. We only tortured her a bit" Laughed the guard as the exited Gwen's cell and walked out. Arthur became worried and angry. " Gwen" Merlin said trying to wake Gwen up. She still laid there unconscious.

Arthur took notice that her dress she had on the day of the battle was half torn and she had dirty all over there. Some dry blood on it to. He saw her bruise seeking out of her bandage on her ankle as new bruises were forming on her wrists and hands. One on her forehead.

Arthur sighed blaming himself for what Morgana was doing to Gwen. About a half hour later a guard came carrying in food. He threw some at Arthur and Merlin and the other ones as he went in to Gwen's cell.

They all looked at Gwen's cell as the guard has been in there a while. He came out a little while later exiting not saying a word to the others. "Gwenivere" Arthur said in a weak voice. No answer. "She might still be out" Merlin said. " But why was the guard in there for a while" Asked Arthur.

A couple hours later they heard some rumbling from Gwen's cell. They all looked happy seeing that if Gwen might be a wake. They all looked towards Gwen's cell. They saw someone crawl towards the bars. They saw a arm pull on the bar with ripped pieces of a dress on her arm.


	4. Chapter 4

They soon found Gwen's face. She looked terrible. She was pale and bruises everywhere. She looked towards them as if she was dead. " You're a wake" Merlin said smiling. She nodded sitting up against the wall. "Wish I wasn't" She mumbled but they could hear her.

" I am sorry" Arthur said looking at Gwen. She nodded not really speaking. She felt exhausted and in pain. She noticed she had bruises everywhere but not caring. She reached her hand up to her head having a headache. She felt bad that Arthur felt bad for what was happening to her but right now she wanted to sleep and never wake up.

A guard came in and went in to her cell again but this time carrying some clothes. The guard left shortly after his arrival. The guard has bought some nice clothes for Gwen. Morgana wanted her to wear something more cleaner and nicer. The dress wasn't helping with making sure her cuts would hurt more it was only keeping less the pain out.

Gwen switched in to the pants and the shirt tucking the shirt in. She lifted up her shirt noticing some huge bruises and cuts on her stomach from being kicked.

She pushed herself to the bars looking at Arthur. "Don't worry. We'll get us out of here" Said Arthur smiling. She looked at him trying to smile but in to much pain to smile. "Arthur. I love you but I am in pain" She wimpered letting tears fall from her eyes.

"Gwen. Its okay. Your going to be okay" He said smiling. He heard someone walk in and turned to the person. It was Morgana. " I hope your enjoying your stay" She smirked.

Arthur ignored her. Two guards walked from behind her and entered their cell. "We are going to enjoy some more pain from Arthur" She said opening Gwen's cell. Morgana walked In and helped Gwen up. Gwen was holding her stomach and limping a little. She walked past Arthur as he and everyone were being walked behind Gwen.

They walked in to a certain room that was meant for torturing people. Arthur became afraid immediately. Gwen tried to struggle a little bit more noticing something about the room she was in. They were being carried in to this room so she can be used by some of these things.

Merlin, Arthur, Percival, and Gwaine were pushed on the floor in front of a chair. Morgana walked with Gwen holding her stomach as Gwen was placed in to the chair. Morgana put one of the restrains on Gwen's wrist as she did the same to Gwen's other wrist.

Gwen looked up as she saw everyone in front of her. Her face smiled at them as she closed her eyes and sat up straight trying to be strong. "Gwen dear. This is what you get for falling in love with Arthur" Morgana said as she waved to one of the guards.

One of the guards went to the fireplace carrying a stick that was made of metal. Gwen strained her eyes to the guard realizing what he was going to do. " Please no Morgana. I will do what ever you want. Don't hurt her" Arthur said going crazy as two guards had to hold him still.

The guard turned around carrying the metal fire stick that you use for Horse's Horseshoes. Gwen started to cry as he got closer. It took another guard to hold down Arthur as some of the other guards were being told to hold down Merlin, Percival, and Gwaine.

Gwen sniffled as he appeard in front of Gwen. Another guard of Morgana's walked to Gwen and pushes her neck open to the side for the pain that was coming to her.

He smirked nodding his head to Morgana then the nodded to the other guard. The metal stick came to her skin as both the guards were smiling. The metal stick had heat added to the end so when it went to Gwen's skin she would hate life and be screaming.

Arthur screamed as the metal stick went to her skin. Gwen screamed begging them to stop. She screamed so loud it hurt everyone's ears. Arthur went crazy as he was trying to knock the guards holding him off of him.

Gwen's screams of terror pierced through Arthur's ear. Gwen screamed at the top of her lungs in pain as she couldn't take it no more. She started make herself try to move as the metal stick was to her skin. She started to cry and look towards Morgana.

Morgana was smiling. She loved seeing Arthur being in pain and also Gwen. The guard lifted the metal stick to see a red piercing mark on her skin. Gwen screamed as loud as she can.

Arthur was now crying as so was Melrin and Percival and Gwaine. Gwen was in tears now. She started to cry more as she closed her eyes. One of the guards walked towards Gwen opening both of the wrists. Gwen was in pain. She was in the worst pain.

Gwen couldn't walk. As the guard undid the wrist chambers of her wrists seeing they were red from she screaming and moving and they were tights on her. The guard leaned close to Gwen as she wrapped her hands around his neck crying in his shirt as he lifted her up bridal style.

Arthur looked at Gwen as she was carried out of the room. "You really like her seeing in pain. This is what you deserve. Oh just for your information, there is still more things were going to do to her" Morgana said signaling the guards to bring them to their cells as she exited.

They were thrown in to their cells. All not speaking to each other but more like sitting in their own corners crying. Arthur looked across the way and whispered Gwen's name. No answer. He started to cry more. He didn't want this to happen to her.

It was his fault. He would never forgive himself. He wrapped his head in between his legs as he cried. Everyone sat quiet not saying a word because there was nothing more to say to each other.

Gwen was soon brought in by two guards. She was walking a little bit on her own but had a shoulder on one of the guards. She was done fighting for freedom and was now going to try to just be safe for a little while.

The guards have been nice to her because she was in such pain and wasn't really resisting anymore. They both helped her to the cell placing her on the floor. They smiled at her and left her locking the cell on their way out.


End file.
